Love from Afar
by rent01
Summary: Coronation Day has finally arrived and Anna gets to see her sister once again, 15 years later from when they were first separated. This is the story of the two sisters starting on that fateful day and past the end credits of the movie. (Incest) (Elsanna) I obviously do not own any part of Frozen, etc.


Anna awoke with a jolt, someone was at the door reminding her to get up and begin the day.

"It's coronation day!" Anna jumped out of bed and quickly gathered herself. Since her parents had passed, life only seemed to become harder. She seemed to be alone in the big castle. Elsa always remained behind the other side of the door, and for all Anna knew, Elsa was a figment of her imagination. No one ever entered or exited the room-there were never any sounds coming from within-and the door always remained shut. Anna spent her childhood days running around the castle grounds, causing havoc. Her parents soon hired private tutors to come during the week and teach her, for she would one day rule over the land. Yet, once her parents passed, the lessons stopped for a month or two, to let her grieve. Anna would make sure to stop by the silent room after all of her lessons, to make sure that if Elsa was behind the door, she would not fall behind in her studies. The staff would find Anna sitting in front of that door for hours on end reading poetry, reciting different math equations and how to solve them, even singing the alphabet in different languages. This lasted for years on end, until Anna's 15th birthday, the year her parents passed. Anna would wake up every morning after that tragic event and plant herself outside of Elsa's door, until she passed out in the evening and the servants would carry her back into her chambers. The rumor was, Elsa would sneak into the kitchen at night, after Anna was gone, so she wouldn't starve to death the next day.

* * *

The day of the coronation, Anna was guided to the back entrance of the church by the castle guards. The guests were seated and the priest entered, saying a few opening remarks. The chorus began to sing, and Anna was the first to enter and walk down the aisle. She had the strange feeling that this is what it would feel like to get married. But what did she know of love? All she had were the books in the castle and a door with the only person that understood her loneliness on the other side. She knew nothing of how the world around her worked, or even any of the faces gathered in the small church. As she found her spot to stand, she realized how badly her hands were shaking. This would be the first time she would have seen Elsa in 15 years. Would she look the same? No, of course not! She would be much taller now, as Anna herself had grown, but how much so? Would her hair still be as white as the snow? Or would it have darkened through the years? Would her voice be the same? Would she still like chocolate as much as she used to or would she even remember its taste? Anna felt a million questions buzz through her head, when the doors opened and the guards announced Elsa's entrance, Anna noticed her mind blanked. The guests stood, blocking Anna's view of her sister. A sister so long separated, Anna wondered if she could consider her related, or an old friend. Elsa glided down the aisle, and at last came into view. She was breath taking. Her platinum blonde hair was twisted back, and her dress accented her pale skin. Anna noticed she was tanner than her sister, but then she also thought of how long Elsa had been trapped with limited sunlight. Had Elsa felt the sun since they last were together? Anna felt her mind wandering again, so she looked into the crowd for a distraction, sure enough Hans' toothy grin was already staring at her. She was unsure of the prince, but she never had any other friends growing up. He was handsome, sure, but could Anna actually feel love, or even understand it if it smacked her across the face? The only thing she knew she was sure of at that point in time, was how her heart actually skipped a beat when her eyes landed on Elsa, a magnificent creature that was a mystery to all.

* * *

Anna could not help but stare at the beauty standing in front of the ballroom crowd. "Queen Elsa, Of Arendelle" was announced, and Anna simply could not look away. "Princess Anna Of Arendelle" went in one of Anna's ears and out the other as she simply could not stop staring, her feet firmly planted into the ground. Anna felt someone pushing her toward her older sister, and realized her late entrance, as she went to walk in, she tripped on her skirt and less than gracefully ran into the ballroom for her grand entrance. "One great way to make a first impression", Anna huffed to herself. She felt her body being moved toward Elsa, and felt a faint stutter forming on her lips, Elsa could not want her that close, could she? How dare these people invade her space by bringing the two girls nearer each other. Anna felt all of her insecurities begin to mount her brain, when a velvet voice soothed all of her cares away, with a simple "Hi". "Hi? Hi, me?" Anna began to double check, this goddess of a woman, as that's what Elsa now was, a gorgeous young woman, was actually talking to her. Even with the compliment of her beauty, Anna simply could not believe she was getting the chance to talk to Elsa. Talking became Anna's new favorite word. She was forming words and for once in a very long time, was receiving a response. She had not felt this amazed and grateful for something since she could remember. Elsa made a comment over the crowd and Anna realized that while she believed she was the one truly alone, neither of them had experienced what a party was like, or socializing with multiple people. Anna thought she had been left alone, first from Elsa, then her parents passing, but she and Elsa were not much different. They both were removed from the world at a young age and left to survive within the castle walls. While everyone else wondered what lie behind the gates, both girls wished the same from the other side. Only now did this knowledge hit Anna like a tidal wave. She was finally getting the chance to learn about the world, further than the reaches from within a books pages, but truly experience different foods and adventures. She and Elsa were finally popping the bubble that once protected them. "It just can't" rang in Anna's head, squashing all hope she had to escape the prison that held her for so long. She needed air, as this reality set in. Elsa was like a prison warden, she was part of the prison, locking her in. Hans. Hans was the escape she needed. Hans knew the world outside and offered to whisk her away in no way similar to what she had first dreamed. He was her sunshine in the rainstorm. He would be her husband, Elsa be damned. That was, until it all made sense. Ice. This was not so much a prison as it was a safe haven. A safe haven from all those that would accuse Elsa of witchcraft, those who wouldn't understand her or see the beauty behind the mask. She was too powerful for them, and that is what would scare the rest of the world. That is why they could never accept her. Anna shook her head in disbelief, how had she not known? She quickly took off, in search for the goddess that had been missing for so long. She was not about to lose her again.


End file.
